kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemon Stark
General Information Username:/u/ToastyPickle Name: Daemon Stark Age: 17 Culture/Kingdom: The North Ambition: Be a friendly neighbor Position within House: Prince of the North Family *Wife: (Not Bout That, Yet) *Father: Cregan Stark *Mother: Elaena Targaryen (Deceased) *Siblings: 2 brothers; 2 sisters (Not including Himself) *Aunts/Uncles/Cousins: Rhaenys Targaryen - Cousin Traits, modifiers, and proficiencies *Just *Temperate *Survival *Attractive *Honorable *Maimed *Ambitious *Strategist *Ruthless *Family Centered *Skilled fighter *Wrothful *Combat Appearance and History Appearance: Daemon Stark, second born son of Cregan Stark and Elaena Targaryen. He's very tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. A handsome rugged lad, he has many of his mother's Valyrian features, including his deep indigo eyes. If you look closely, you can see swirls of grey mixed into the purple as well. He also shares his fathers dark brown hair, which he wears slicked back just above his neck. Although just 17, Daemon has always appeared older. Adding to this is his beard, that he's had since 15 which he keeps trimmed, close to his face. History: At age 5 Daemon was sent to Dragonstone as a ward. Here Daemon flourished in the Targaryen atmosphere. He took full advantage of Dragonstone's immense library, reading almost obsessively. Even picking up some high Valyrian. This led to some of his older cousins to mock him for not knowing how to fight. This in-turn caused Daemon to pick up the sword around 7, determined to prove he could fight as well as any of them. He often stayed long after the other boys had left, training with the master-at-arms one on one. Eventually he became a squire for a Targaryen knight, accompanying him to a few tournaments, even entering and winning squire tourneys. At 15, unbeknownst to anyone, Daemon along with a cousin borrowed armor, swords, and horses. They then proceeded to travel to several tournaments throughout Westeros, pretending to be a hedge knight known as the Knight of the Sky, repainting his shield dark blue with 7 white stars. They first traveled to Storm's End, entering the melee and jousting contest, where he finished 2nd and 3rd, respectively. Then traveling to Sunspear where he won the melee tourney, winning a "prince's ransom" as well as two Dornish Sand Steeds, naming one for the place he won his first real tourney, Sunspear. They then proceeded to Highgarden, stopping near Starfall to escape a storm. There a member of House Dayne suspected him to be Daemon Stark but promised to keep his identity a secret if he was willing to take a young Dayne along with him on his journey. Daemon agreed and left Starfall soon after, naming his second horse after the castle of the Daynes. At Highgarden, he won the melee tourney, this time winning a 'king's ransom' as well as a Valyrian dagger with an elaborate rose design on its handle. Daemon would name it his Burning Rose. Soon after a few knights, who had been at the previous tourneys, began to grow suspicious of who this mysterious knight was. This caused Daemon to return to Dragonstone, rather than continuing to Lannisport and Harrenhal. He split the Highgarden winnings between his two young companions and sent the young Dayne back home with an apology for having sent him back so soon. Once back in Dragonstone he split the rest with his younger cousin and decided to travel north for Winterfell, keeping his horses and dagger. Having been sent away from Winterfell so young, Daemon had always felt he was being punished by his father for something. On his return he was determined to fulfill the responsibilities and duties of being a Stark and finally make his father proud. At Dragonstone he was treated very well but never felt at home. He had few memories of Winterfell but they were all filled with his older brother Rickard, who were inseparable when they were young. When Daemon returned home, 16 now, he was happy to pick up seemingly where they left off, and easily built relationships with his other siblings who had been too young or not born when he had first left. Almost a year after returning home, he and his friends, a half-dozen or so lordlings, rashly took it upon themselves to hunt down and bring to justice a band of outlaws that had ridden up from the south and had been raiding the countryside. They were being led by someone named the Knight of Tusks. After chasing them from just outside Torrhens Square, Daemon and his friends engaged the outlaws in the Wolfswood. There Daemon killed 3 outlaws before reaching the Knight of Tusks. Engaging him in single combat until the knight yielded, and was then beheaded by Daemon himself. Seeing this and having been told of his tourney victories, his companions named him the Dragon Wolf. Daemon liked the name so much he changed his personal coat of arms to two combatant red wolves, to denote his status as a second son, breathing fire on a field of black. Category:Players Category:North